


Caring for the galra husband

by Watachan



Series: Voltron Bingo [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring, Family, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Space Flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: Work for the Voltron Bingo Round 2Prompts: Galra + Family + Caring + Exhaustion





	Caring for the galra husband

 

Keith honestly felt like shit. He had a fever, his body ached, his nose was still a little stuffed and he swore yesterday he could see sounds. Not anymore, but still felt terrible. Also, his body was covered with pale blue rashes that, at least, didn’t itch. It was basically the galra equivalent of chickenpox with symptoms of the flu mixed in. Why he could see sounds, he wasn’t sure. Worst thing was, he wasn’t the only one with it, their kids caught it too. But they lived it better apparently. One of the joy to have this stupid illness as a kid, it was less aggressive and ended quicker.

Keith, on the other hand, was experiencing the worst time in bed of his life. Krolia had the audacity of laughing when he woke up one morning with a big blue rash on his neck and screamed in horror. They had been on vacation when it happened. Needless to say, when the kids showed their own blue rashes, they rushed home and everyone, minus Lance, was sent to bed. Krolia and Kolivan, since they couldn’t catch it again, stayed to help look after the kids. Their 11 years old stayed as well. Yorak was Keith’s half brother, Kolivan’s son, and he also had already caught the ‘galra chickenpox’ as Lance called it. The name was so weird neither of them could pronounce it correctly more than once before forgetting the correct order of letters.

So Keith was waking up in bed. It was still day as light came from the windows. He reached to his bedside table to get a few gulp of water down his dry throat. Just as he sighed, the door opened. With his eyes closed, he could only guess who was entering, but the sound of careful feet indicated it wasn’t a child.

“Hey there, love.”

He smiled at Lance’s voice, feeling him sit down next to him on the mattress. A hand was pressed to his forehead, and he knew his fever was still there because that hand, always warm, felt colder on his skin.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I’m having the flu but worst.”

“Did you drink anything?”

“Just did before you came in.”

Lance hummed. Keith found the courage to open his eyes and look at his husband. He was pretty sure he looked terrible.

“How are the kids doing?”

“Ellie and the boys got up earlier. They are doing better than yesterday. Violet is still in bed but her fever went down during the day.”

“I’m glad.” he said in a fond voice.

“Are you hungry? You didn’t eat since last night.”

He wondered that. With all his symptoms, he wasn’t quite sure if his stomach was in pain and if it was because of the hunger or not. Either way, he needed to eat.

“I’d like some of that soup you made the other night.”

“Of course, cariño.”

Lance cupped tenderly his cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin there. He then bent down to give a tender peck at Keith’s forehead, not caring for the blue rash there. The black haired hummed contently and took Lance’s hand.

“Stay.”

“I thought you wanted some soup.” Lance laughed sweetly.

“Nah. Want you here with me.”

He sounded a little like a child, but seeing as Lance took place beside him in the bed, it didn’t seem to bother him. He fell back asleep with his husband pressed nicely in his back, a warm arm secured around his middle, and a song in spanish whispered in his ear.


End file.
